Luz
by ChispaNdEscarcha
Summary: Sasuke se había condenado a vagar eternamente solo, dando la espalda a su villa y raíces a pesar de estar todo acabado. Era la penitencia que él mismo se había auto-impuesto. ¿Qué podría hacer que encontrara la luz?
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Puede contener spoilers de la trama real. Personajes principales OC. Para entender mejor lo que aquí ocurre, es recomendable leer antes nuestro fic titulado: _Una nueva vida._ Para más información, se aconseja echar un vistazo a nuestro profile.

**Summary: **Sasuke se había condenado a vagar eternamente solo, dando la espalda a su villa y raíces a pesar de estar todo acabado. Era la penitencia que él mismo se había auto-impuesto. ¿Qué podría hacer que encontrara la luz?

**Personajes principales:** Sasuke & Shana (OC)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y personajes, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Luz**

**Capítulo 1**

El viento era frío, cortante, pero a la vez limpio y puro. Despejaba la cabeza y la libraba de oscuros pensamientos. La bóveda celeste estaba cubierta por un nutrido manto de estrellas y ni una sola nube entorpecía la belleza de la luna. El otoño traía consigo las inclemencias del tiempo, que para él, un entrenado ninja, no debían suponer un problema. Pero, ¿a quién queremos engañar? Hasta el más duro de los ninjas prefiere dormir bajo cubierto en una fría noche en vez de al raso. Y esto era solo una advertencia. El clima empeoraría conforme se acercara el invierno, y con el frío, hasta una húmeda cueva parecería un cómodo lugar donde pernoctar. Podría acercarse a un pueblo y dormir en una posada, pero no era una opción. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Sabía que lo más probable es que lo ignoraran e hicieran como que no lo habían reconocido, pero no quería darle ninguna oportunidad a Naruto de encontrarlo. Sabía que él y Sakura lo seguirían y le calentarían la cabeza con sus ideas, y él ya había tomado la determinación de vivir al margen del mundo. Suspiró. No, definitivamente no quería tener a esos dos de niñeras.

Sasuke estaba acomodado sobre una gran rama, a varios metros del suelo, observando el paisaje nocturno. Liberó de nuevo el aire de sus pulmones sin romper el silencio de la noche. Había pensado en buscar a Jugo y Suigetsu, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era una opción. No quería condenar sus vidas al destierro y tenía claro que Jugo le seguiría allá donde fuera, cualesquiera que fueran las condiciones. Y esa era una razón de más para evitarlos. Esa y que no quería que la petarda de Karin le agobiara con sus incoherencias. Y estaba seguro de que Suigetsu y Karin andarían juntos.

Se reprendió a si mismo por esos pensamientos, después de todo, él había elegido su camino, no debía dudar ahora. Cerró los ojos y repasó el mapa mental del lugar. Había una aldea cerca, podría pasarse a la mañana siguiente a coger provisiones rápidamente y alejarse antes de que alguien lo reconociera.

Vislumbró por última vez el cielo antes de caer en un sueño ligero, lo justo para descansar el cuerpo y mantenerse alerta.

* * *

Los matutinos rayos del sol atravesaban con sus cálidos dedos la espesura del bosque, implacables, bañando todo aquello que su amplitud les permitía. Los sonidos del bosque se entremezclaban con la risa de una joven adolescente que se divertía abiertamente con las curiosas y diversas figuras que la luz dibujaba, viendo en ellas siluetas imposibles, procurando cazarlas como si nada fuera imposible y agradeciendo la tenue calidez que le proporcionaba al acariciar su piel tostada en aquella fría mañana.

Colmada de positivismo y vigor, avanzaba con facilidad por entre las ramas y raíces, su cabello verde se perdería fácilmente entre la vegetación si no fuera por su progresivo degradado que pintaba sus pintas de blanco, y no obstante, era capaz de respetar y de ser respetada como un ser más del entorno. Sus ropas tan blancas como la nieve más pura se manchaban a cada paso que avanzaba, pero no era algo de su más pronta preocupación, puesto que cuanto más pudiera jugar en aquel entorno, cuanto más deglutieran sus ojos plateados y llenos de vida, más habría aprovechado aquella libre mañana.

Prometía ser un día maravilloso. Como todos. Ni en un millón de años habría sido capaz de imaginar que en un espacio tan hermoso algún peligro podía rondar, incluso si se lo hubieran advertido, habría adornado el aviso con una risa musical adjuntada al final y hubiera continuado con sus deseosos planes. ¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado siquiera que aquellos hombres que caminaban detrás de ella desde prácticamente que salió del amparo de su casa tendrían algo contra ella? ¿Cómo imaginar que un grupo de adultos que jamás había visto con anterioridad querrían estropear su mañana de juegos?

Era imposible discernir desde hacía cuanto tiempo vigilaban a la muchacha, pero sin duda era su objetivo desde que puso un pie fuera de su morada. Siguieron su paso cuidadosos, ligeramente separados, procurando no llamar la atención ni de ella ni de los lugareños que pudieran sospechar de ellos y vieron con silenciosa ilusión cómo su víctima entraba en el bosque. Ni siquiera planeado les hubiera salido mejor. Entre la maleza, no habría oídos ni miradas indiscretas que pudieran proteger a la adolescente, y ella por sí sola, jamás habría sido un problema.

No tardaron en rodearla sin siquiera ser percibidos. Uno de ellos, dispuesto a acabar un trabajo intachable en su realización, se acercó a la joven e intentó atraparla del brazo. Gracias a ese instinto que todos los seres vivos poseemos y que nos pone sobre aviso y nos permite dar más de lo que en condiciones normales somos capaces, la muchacha se zafó del agarre y fue capaz de alejarse unos pasos. Necios de ellos, el grupo más amplio, en vez de optar por mostrar una excusa, se lanzó a la desesperada a por la adolescente que, indudablemente atravesada por el miedo, salió a trompicones por el lado contrario.

La mala suerte, provocada por lo inesperado del momento, los nervios y el poco conocimiento de sus alrededores, ignoró la agilidad y rapidez natural de la chica y propia de su edad para desbordar su crueldad sobre ella. En un mal y torpe movimiento, la muchacha tropezó con una raíz sobresaliente y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de resentirse de la caída, retroceder hacia el tronco más cercano, apoyar la espalda sobre su rugosa superficie y observar cómo aquellos que la acechaban le comían peligrosamente terreno a una velocidad que ella era incapaz de remontar.

Sasuke oía ruidos, un grupo corriendo… cuatro hombres adultos y una niña. Se acercó tan sigiloso como la suave brisa que adornaba esa mañana. Cuando pudo contemplar la escena en su totalidad, vio a esos hombres correr desesperadamente detrás de la más pequeña. Sasuke frunció el ceño y un segundo antes de pararse a pensar las consecuencias y el por qué de sus actos, actuó de muro entre los hombres y la niña, que se había refugiado a los pies de un tronco. Estaba semi-oculto bajo una capa y poco se podía distinguir de sus rasgos, sin embargo, sabía que si esos hombres eran inteligentes, sentirían su poder y se alejarían de la joven. Por desgracia, pensó con un suspiro, los hombre inteligentes no abundan. Los miro, sereno y tranquilo, y sin ver en ellos ninguna amenaza.

–Largaos – escupió.

Mientras el cuerpo de la muchacha se sacudía suave, sin comprender quién era aquel extraño ni por qué todavía no había sido capturada, el grupo de hombres observaron desconcertados al nuevo individuo. Si bien alguno de ellos podía entrever que no era buena idea, otros solo veían en aquella silueta a alguien más joven, y por tanto, más débil que ellos.

–No queremos nada contigo – gruñó uno de ellos -. Déjanos a la cría y nos iremos.

Sasuke nunca fue conocido por su paciencia. Chistó.

–No me gusta repetir las cosas…

El grupo se miró entre sí dudoso. No era posible que su trabajo tan sencillo e impecable como era el que se traían entre manos fuera a quedar manchado por la intervención esporádica de un niño a sus ojos, y sin embargo, aquel tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno. No obstante, fue la voz de la muchacha, más serena y cristalina, la que se alzó sobre sus cabezas.

–No les hagas daño. Están tan confusos como yo, se han tenido que equivocar… Marcharán por donde hemos venido.

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro a la niña y se preguntó por primera vez qué demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Quién le había mandando meterse a proteger a una extraña porque sí? Sea como fuere, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado. Volvió a dirigirse al grupo de hombres con un suspiro.

–¿Seguís ahí? Moveos.

Pero los hombres no habían llegado hasta allí para irse con las manos vacías. Algo hartos de la persuasión del chico, un par de ellos fruncieron el ceño, se remangaron y procuraron evitarle como si fuera un árbol más para hacerse con su víctima.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, y de algún modo, quería hacerle caso a la niña, así que optó por una intimidación más severa. Se retiró la capucha y dejó que le vieran antes de que pudieran dar un paso.

–Yo que vosotros lo volvería a pensar. Es vuestra última oportunidad.

Todos a una palidecieron en cuanto reconocieron en los rasgos de Sasuke los comunes de los Uchiha. No en vano, si ya era un clan conocido antes de que prácticamente se extinguiera, ser el último de su estirpe sumado a su historial en los últimos años repleto de sangre y oscuridad, le había otorgado una fama bastante negativa. Rápidamente, uno de ellos dio la voz de alarma.

–¡Larguémonos antes de que esto sea lo último que hacemos!

No obstante, en un último y desacertado movimiento, aprovechando el revuelo que podía causar su propia huída, uno de los integrantes del grupo intentó, en algún momento en el que creyó no ser visto por el Uchiha, llevarse a la muchacha consigo.

Sasuke cogió al pobre diablo del cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Es que acaso no hablo con claridad? – apretó la mano alrededor de su cuello, aún permitiéndole hablar, en un alarde de buena voluntad muy poco propio de él.

Mientras el atrapado se sacudía como una hoja, balbuceaba y agarraba de las muñecas a su opresor en un vano intento de auto-defensa y sus compañeros proliferaban advertencias y ofensas que pasaban en su mayoría inadvertidas, la muchacha se puso en pie y apoyó firmemente una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

–Suéltale…

Sasuke volvió a mirar de reojo a la niña, y de nuevo, sin saber bien por qué, accedió a su petición y abrió la mano que apresaba al agresor, dejándolo caer cual peso muerto.

–Perdeos de mi vista antes de que cambie de idea – dijo.

Presas de un pánico irracional y, por tanto, incontrolable, y no dispuestos a tensar las cuerdas a punto de ser rotas, todos a uno se apresuraron a abandonar el escenario que se había tornado traicionero, sin preocuparse del compañero que dejaban más rezagado pero que siguió sus pasos a trompicones.

La muchacha suspiró visiblemente más aliviada en cuanto las cuatro cabezas hubieron desaparecido de su alcance visual y se centró en su único acompañante al momento. A pesar de que no se dirigía a ella, todavía dándole la espalda, sonrió sincera, ampliamente.

–Pues me había asustado bastante, sí… - rió cantarina -. Gracias por protegerme, ha sido muy amable.

Sasuke se ladeó ligeramente para mirarla. Tras dirigirle una mirada inescrutable, suspiró.

–Vete a casa antes de que vuelvan. Y ten más cuidado.

–¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber ella, sin prestar atención a sus advertencias, todavía sonriente.

Sasuke, poco dispuesto a regalar tan valiosa información, chistó por la impertinencia de la muchacha, se volvió completamente a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Tú también eres dura de oído? Márchate antes de que te deje aquí a tu suerte, niña.

La muchacha pestañeó repetidas veces, encontrando en aquella respuesta un tono demasiado duro para el que un salvador debería mostrar. No obstante, lejos de molestarse, cruzó los brazos tras la espalda y rió animada.

–¿Te vienes conmigo? Te invito a comer. No es gran cosa, pero tengo que devolverte el favor de alguna manera.

–No – sentenció directamente –. y ahora largo.

Su sempiterna sonrisa se ensombreció un instante, apenas unos segundos antes de que arrugara el entrecejo y dibujara una mueca que, si bien pretendía mostrar molestia, formaba una expresión graciosa a la vista. A continuación, agarró el brazo de su rescatador y tiró un poco de él.

–¡Aaah! – lloriqueó -. ¡Tú me has salvado, deberías de hacerte cargo de las cosas a las que ayudas o pensártelo antes! ¡Ahora tienes que aceptar!

–No – repitió. Sin embargo, no la apartó de su agarre –. Como mucho, puedo acompañarte hasta la aldea.

–Pero… - abrió bastante los ojos, lo suficientemente cristalinos para que brillaran pero sin dejar escapar ninguna lágrima, he hizo un puchero -. Pero yo ya me sé el camino de vuelta. ¡Eso no me vale!

–Ya me supongo que sabrás volver por donde has venido, pero eso no quita que puedan volver a atacarte… - Suspiró. Aquello se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. En cualquier momento podían descubrirle y se negaba a dejar que eso pasara – mira, niña, te he rescatado porque me ha apetecido y punto. Eso no me obliga a quedarme más tiempo contigo. – dicho aquello, se marcho de allí a pie, pensando en cual sería su próximo destino, pues debía alejarse de allí antes de que aquellos patanes alertaran de su presencia y se corriera la voz. Naruto siempre fue muy chismoso.

La joven observó cómo el chico que se había rehusado a darle su nombre era engullido por la profundidad del bosque, y apenas dejó dos zancadas de distancia antes de comenzar a seguirle.

–No seas así, no cocino tan mal, y mamá tampoco… Y si tuvieras prisa para ir a algún sitio, no pasarías por un bosque. No es lo más cómodo – volvió a cogerle del brazo, sintiendo que el cualquier momento podría desvanecerse como el humo -. ¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke la miró de nuevo. Otras chicas le habían seguido antes, pero con aquella era distinto. No parecía tener ninguna intención salvo agradecerle lo que había hecho, ni tampoco parecía reconocerle. Advirtió que se sentía a gusto con ella, y de un modo contradictorio, eso no le gustó. Se sentía extraño, y al mismo tiempo que quería huir de esa sensación, también quería seguir experimentándola.

Sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente, aquello no eran más que chorradas. Solo era una niña pesada.

–No es asunto tuyo. Déjame en paz. Vuelve a tu casa.

–Cabezota… - suspiró ella sin aminorar el paso -. ¿Y otro día? Si estás ocupado, lo entiendo.

–No, ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo? - se volvió a ella y la encaró con los brazos cruzados –. Desaparece de mi vista. Ya.

La pequeña pestañeó numerosas veces, descolocada por segunda vez de la violencia verbal de su salvador y frunció el ceño.

–Como quieras, me iré, pero quedará sobre tu conciencia que tenga que vivir debiéndole la vida a alguien. Piénsatelo, ¿vale? Si cambias de opinión, pregunta por Shana. Por los alrededores me conocen todos – suspiró.

Sasuke bufó, se dio media vuelta y desapareció para que la joven no volviera a tener oportunidad de seguirlo. Shana rebuscó a sus alrededores en cuanto se notó sola, encontrando aquella despedida demasiado fortuita. Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire por su nariz. Dejó que la vegetación del bosque fuera testigo de las últimas palabras que quería pronunciar:

–En cualquier caso… Gracias por tu ayuda. Espero que te vaya bien allí a donde vas, desconocido.

Y todavía algo confusa por lo que acababa de vivir, abandonó aquel lugar de vuelta a su casa, algo cabizbaja y, sobre todo, pensativa.

* * *

_Kohaku: Hasta aquí el final del primer capítulo. A pesar de ser sábado, procuraremos llevar una actualización semanal cada viernes. Puede considerarse el primer fic de muchos, en el que desarrollaremos la trama del final de la guerra en adelante centrándonos en el día a día de ciertos personajes, y se extenderá dependiendo de la aceptación que consiga (creedme cuando digo que Natsuki y yo tenemos para tirar de sobra y durante mucho tiempo de trama). Aunque sea este el comienzo, anunciaré que la pareja que más se dejará ver y más problemas dará (prometo que este será el único spoiler que haga) será ShikaTema._

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si tenéis cualquier duda o comentario, no dudéis en dejar un review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Luz**

**Capítulo 2**

Su rutina continuó siendo la misma. Los mismos días, uno seguido del siguiente, cada cual cada vez más parecido al anterior para que Shana no fuese conducida a error. Siempre las mismas voces, las mismas vistas, las mismas tareas. Todo lo que le quedaba de aquel día en el bosque quedó sumergido en el recuerdo. No volvió a ver al chico cuya identidad se le negó, ni se cruzó con ninguno de sus perseguidores. La vida, el tiempo se sucedía como si todo no hubiera sido nada más que un sueño condenado a vagar por la memoria, cada vez más oscuro e insignificante.

Así pues, como cada día hacía después de decidir dejar la escuela, atendía el pequeño puesto de frutas y verduras que su madre regentaba en la calle más comercial y transitada de su aldea. Colaboraba al jaleo general alzando su aguda voz por encima del alboroto para tener alguna oportunidad de ser escuchada, piropeaba a los transeúntes como el tendero más profesional que se precie, gesticulaba al compás del ritmo que sus palabras marcaban y ofrecía muestras de sus productos como cebo perfecto para capturar a la clientela.

No obstante, enmudeció al reconocer entre los viandantes a un grupo de jóvenes más o menos de su edad contemplando los puestos que se aglomeraban a lo largo de la ruta y se escondió tras su tenderete, procurando pasar desapercibida al distinguir que cada vez caminaban más cerca, y aprovechó para recolocar los productos de una manera más vistosa y artística.

Contuvo la respiración cuando le fue vetada la luz directa del sol, opacada por los cuerpos detenidos frente a ella, y levantó la mirada despacio, temerosa de confirmar que había sido reconocida por aquel grupo que apenas superaba la media docena de miembros por una cabeza de más, y no tuvo otra salida que dibujar una sonrisa amable ante ellos como posibles consumidores que eran. Todos ellos se la devolvieron, no obstante, como si de tiburones al acecho se trataran. Uno de ellos, el de mayor estatura, se tomó la libertad de coger una manzana del puesto y limpiarla sobre sus ropas. Sonrió.

–Vaya, vaya, Shana… Qué alegría, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Seguidamente, mordió la manzana con feracidad y sin cuidado, abriendo un gran agujero en la superficie tersa y brillante y salpicándose a sí mismo de la dulce sangre que la fruta producía. Shana rió levemente, procurando ser lo más cordial posible.

–Está buena, ¿verdad? Son de exportación, difíciles de encontrar tan jugosas.

El cabecilla sonrió de lado y dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro al resto de sus amigos.

–Lo habéis oído, ¿no, gente? No os cortéis, que Shana invita.

Sus palabras fueron interpretadas como si de leyes se tratara y se abalanzaron sobre la caja de manzanas, cada cual para arrancar de su acomodado lugar todas aquellas que pudieran acaparar. Shana, en un desesperado intento de proteger su puesto y no limitarse a contemplar cómo le desbarataban parte de su mercancía, trató de cubrir con sus finos brazos la fruta, actuando como una improvisada tapa, pero cualquier intento era en vano, puesto que siempre quedaban huecos por los que podían hacerse paso. Suspiró y miró suplicante al único que se había molestado en hablarla.

–Por favor, si no lo vais a pagar, llevaos una para cada uno y dejad…

Pero antes de que se le permitiera soltar en un soplo de aire todas aquellas palabras, pudo sentir claramente cómo los restos de una manzana golpeaban su rostro, haciéndole enmudecer y retroceder al instante como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, y poco después cómo uno de ellos agarraba fuerte y repentinamente un grueso mechón de su pelo y no dudaba en tensarlo, acompañando su experiencia de dolor.

–Los puerros no hablan, Shana – masculló el cabecilla sin tener en cuenta la expresión contraída que mostraba ella. No sabía, sin embargo, que sus acciones bien podrían haber cavado su tumba.

Sasuke irrumpió en la escena, cubierto por una capa, haciendo que el cabecilla soltara a Shana y tirándolo contra el suelo, sin que el chaval supiera que había pasado realmente. Sasuke se plantó frente a Shana, dándole la espalda y actuando de escudo entre los jóvenes y ella.

El grupo farfulló al unísono y se arremolinó, protegiéndose todos a una.

–¿Y tú quién eres? – casi escupió aquel que lideraba el plan.

Shana todavía tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y reconstruir nuevamente la escena. Ahogó un grito al reconocer la silueta que por segunda vez le daba la espalda y sonrió ligeramente, puesto que le confirmaba que no había sido un sueño y daba más veracidad a sus recuerdos.

–Has vuelto… - casi suspiró de emoción. No obstante, le agarró con perfecta confianza del brazo -. Les conozco, no hace falta que sigas sumando favores que no tienes intención de cobrarte – rió suave.

Sasuke la fulminó con dureza.

–Cállate, Shana – volvió la vista al grupo de jóvenes –. Ahora, vosotros, vais a pagar toda la caja de manzanas, vais a pedirle disculpas a Shana y vais a desaparecer de mi vista y nunca más vais a molestarla ni a ponerla una sola mano encima, si es que queréis conservar dicho apéndice. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Shana suspiró, puesto que hablar con él parecía ser igual de fructífero que el proceso de comunicación que una persona puede entablar con una pared, por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, esperando obediente a que él mismo pusiera fin a su inesperada aparición.

En el frente contrario, se murmuraba la veracidad de las palabras de Sasuke, puesto que por muy enrevesado que resultara llevar a cabo tal amenaza, la seriedad y firmeza de su tono había sido más que elocuente y había sembrado en cada uno de los siete una semilla de inquietud. Uno de ellos arrugó el gesto.

–Es una antigua compañera de clase, ¿vale? No tienes derecho a interponerte en nuestro reencuentro. Ella sabe todo lo que la queremos.

Sasuke, en apariencia sereno, pero terriblemente enfadado por dentro, pestañeó y centró su atención en el valiente que había osado discutirle. Tras intimidarlo durante unos segundos con su mirada y el silencio, miró por encima de su hombro a Shana.

–¿Cuánto es? La caja de manzanas, quiero decir.

Shana suspiró, sin moverse un ápice.

–Tendría que haber pesado de nuevo la caja para saber su valor exacto, pero calculo que el precio total rondará entre los 4.000 y los 4.500 ryos. Un desembolso importante para cualquiera de ellos.

Algo más relajados sin sentir la escalofriante mirada de Sasuke poniendo en duda el valor de cada una de sus existencias, se atrevieron a alejarse progresivamente de su alcance para evitar problemas y a bromear entre ellos usando a su antigua compañera de cebo.

–¡Ja, ja! Pues parece que no es tan tonta… Sabe sumar aunque dejara el colegio – se podía oír entre otros comentarios mientras aún se alejaban.

Sasuke suspiró. ¿Por qué la gente era tan sumamente tonta? Apenas fue un parpadeo, cuando ya estaba enfrente de ellos cortándoles el paso.

–No veo que estéis cumpliendo mis exigencias para ganaros algo de mi perdón. No tengo mucha paciencia y no suelo hablar por hablar. Os estoy dando tregua porque no sois más que ratas de alcantarilla que no me duraríais ni un segundo y porque no quiero hacer una escabechina delante de Shana. Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y lo estáis rozando.

Todos retrocedieron un paso, impresionados y asustados de la dureza y rapidez de palabra y movimientos. Se miraron entre sí, preocupados y a sabiendas de que no había sido buena idea molestar a nadie. Fue una de las chicas del grupo, más amigable con la idea de calmar la tensión, quien se lanzó a hablar:

–Disculpa, nosotros no molestaremos más…

Algo más rezagada había quedado Shana, que miraba preocupada la escena. Correteó junto a Sasuke y abrazó uno de sus brazos en su totalidad, pidiéndole con cada gesto, expresión y poro de su piel que dejara las cosas tal y como estaban.

–Si se van ya es suficiente. Está bien…

Sasuke ignoró a Shana y clavó la mirada en la chica que se había atrevido a dar el paso.

–No, claro que no. Pagaréis y desapareceréis de mi vista y de la de Shana.

El grupo se miró entre sí, acongojados. Mientras tanto, Shana propinaba un buen mordisco a Sasuke en el brazo por sentirse continuamente ignorada.

–Es que… - prosiguió la nueva portavoz -. Aunque nos repartamos el gasto, es demasiado.

–Ah, y abusar de una niña no es demasiado, comprendo… - su voz no auguraba nada bueno – entonces, dadle todo lo que llevéis encima, disculpaos y largaos. Pero hacedlo ya. No admitiré una sola replica más.

–¡No me ignoreeees! – berreó Shana al tiempo que sacudía el brazo de Sasuke con la mayor efusividad de la que podía hacer gala.

El grupo continuó buscando entre sus integrantes la mejor opción, dudosos. No obstante, acabaron buscando todo el dinero que llevaban encima, vencidos, impotentes. Shana cesó en su acometida y observó perpleja la actitud de sus compañeros, puesto que realmente estaban dispuestos a cumplir las exigencias impuestas. Soltó el brazo de Sasuke e hizo un gesto desenfadado y reconciliador, interponiendo ambas manos delante de ella, extendidas.

–En serio, ¡no es necesario! No os sintáis obligados a nada, yo invito. De verdad.

Como venía siendo común desde hacía un tiempo, ninguno frenó su intento de recolectar dinero y comenzaron a juntarlo todo para que Shana pudiera recogerlo al tiempo que recitaban disculpas poco verdaderas y semejantes entre sí.

–¿Quién es, Shana? – inquirió uno de ellos.

Shana parpadeó ante la pregunta y miró de reojo a Sasuke de quien todavía desconocía su identidad. Negó.

–La verdad es que no lo sé del todo...

–¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron más de uno -. ¡Pero si le tratas como si fuera conocido de toda la vida!

–Bueno… Todo lo que puedo decir es que tiene un carácter rudo y difícil, pero un corazón fuerte y honrado – suspiró y colocó las manos abombadas para que todo lo que le ofrecían llenara con un chirrido metálico su interior -. Además, el tiempo da igual, a vosotros os conozco desde hace más tiempo. Pero no os preocupéis. Acepto vuestras disculpas antes de que todo empeore.

Sasuke contempló cómo le obedecían, atento a sus movimientos, pero en calma y sin intervenir. Cuando hubieron cumplido con lo exigido, suspiró.

–Ahora largaos y no volváis.

Mientras Shana se molestaba en contar poco a poco las ganancias que había obtenido, el grupo elevó la mirada hacia aquella figura extraña y, poco dispuestos a dejar tiempo para que cambiara de opinión, se alejaron de allí tal y como habían llegado pero sin tanto dinero.

Ya lejos del alcance de su visión, Shana guardó el dinero a buen recaudo y se colgó del brazo de Sasuke, sin miedo de que su cuerpo entero le pesara al chico.

–Matón… - gimoteó -. Ahora te debo dos, así que te tienes que quedar a comer y a cenar – asintió firmemente.

Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro y suspiró.

–Qué pesada… - renegó – solo a comer. Después me marcharé.

Shana, que no esperaba en ningún instante una respuesta positiva, observó atónita a su acompañante. Poco después, se le iluminó el rostro y amplió la sonrisa.

–¿De verdad? ¿De verdad de la buena? ¿No harás magia en cuanto te suelte?

–No sé hacer magia… - dijo mirando el cielo –. Y sí, estoy diciendo la verdad, no acostumbro a mentir.

La joven de cabellos verdes suspiró, aliviada. Deslizó los brazos hasta que liberó el de él, se situó en frente y tiró suave de ambos lados de la capucha para atraer su mirada. Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, escrutando en aquel chico más de lo que su inocente rostro jamás dejaría entrever y elevó una de sus manos para acariciar apenas con las yemas de sus dedos el pómulo, casi un roce.

–Tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado porque soy caprichosa… -rió -. Sé que huyes de algo. No sé de qué, pero sino, no te ocultarías como lo haces. Y aquellos hombres del otro día te reconocieron de alguna manera.

–No lo hago porque me sienta obligado, créeme. Si he aceptado es porque quiero. – suspiró y se apartó suave de ella –. Pero si te causa problemas en casa, saldré de allí de inmediato.

Shana negó repetidamente, sin comprender en qué podría causarle problemas cuando precisamente, lo único que había hecho por ella era sacarle de ellos. Poco a poco, su sonrisa se fue amplificando en concordancia a su contento y, de un salto, se lanzó a abrazarle.

–¡Tenemos invitado! ¡Hoy habrá que recoger antes! – rió, separándose un poco, todavía manteniendo algo del contacto que él parecía evitar y de lo que ella no se daba cuenta -. ¿Todavía no me vas a decir tu nombre? ¡Imagínate la cara de mi madre si te presento sin presentar!

–No. No es necesario – se cruzó de brazos –. Esperaré en las sombras mientras tú recoges.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contradecirle, desapareció de su vista y se limitó a observarla desde las sombras. Aquella niña ruidosa le estaba poniendo en mundo patas arriba. Hacía algo más de un mes que la conocía. Sasuke, nunca pasaba más de dos o tres días en un mismo sitio. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, cerca de ella aunque sin ser visto, observándola, estudiándola, y sintiéndose cada vez más protector con ella. Y no entendía por qué, no era más que una niña como otra cualquiera. Ruidosa, efusiva y sin respeto por su intimidad. Recordaba que ese tipo de actitud era lo que más le molestaba de chicas como Sakura o Ino, pero con ella… era diferente. La siguió mirando detenidamente…

–¿Por qué…?


End file.
